Reunions
by Lizzy123321
Summary: Its been 6 months since the events of RE6, and Jake hasn't seen Sherry since; however, when a new Bioterrorism group rises up and places her in danger. Jake will stop at nothing to make sure she is safe. JakexSherry
1. prologue

__I hope everyone likes this Fic~ Been really loving JakexSherry c:

* * *

__Prologue

_'Its been six months. Six months since we've saved the world. Yet, there is still so much left to fix.'_

A lone, tall, figure stood in the darkened room. He held a red apple in his hand as he hummed a small tune to break the quiet atmosphere. The tune was a familiar song to him. He often found himself humming or whistling it when he was bored or deep in thought. Taking a bite from the apple, the young man felt his pants pocket vibrate as the cell went off. His brow rose as he dug into his pocket and pulled out the phone.

_Jake, I completed my job in Moscow,_  
_Sherry._

He smirked. Ah yes, this man was Jake Muller. The man who helped save the world. Son of the man who tried to destroy it. Known by many titles, Merc, hothead, freak, hero, friend, he really didn't have much of an opinion of these, then again he only took into consideration a few people's opinions of him. Sherry was one of these people.  
Sherry was someone he considered important. She was his friend, the person who saved him; however, he knew Sherry didn't grasp the full concept of when he told her thank you. Sherry was someone who had done much more than save his life. She had saved his very soul.  
Sherry Birkin. A very unusual young woman. No challenge was too much for her, she never gave up and never gave in. Because of her, Jake was able to survive and even help save the world.  
Sherry Birkin shared a common understanding with Jake. They both understood the burden their parents' lineage brought upon their lives; however, they shared much more than just similar pasts and burdens. They could depend on one another, and they both knew one would protect the other no matter what.  
Hearing a knock at the door, Jake quickly texted his response.

_I'm not too far from Moscow._  
_Maybe I'll drop by and see you Super Girl_  
_Jake_

Standing up, he shoved the phone back into his pocket. The knocking persisted as Jake reached for his gun, "Hold on will you? I'm coming."  
He grumbled to himself as he cracked the door open. He held the gun to his side out of view, "oh its you."  
Calming down a bit, Jake stared at the boy outside his doorway. He was dressed in an assortment of warm clothing, but then again they were in Russia during winter. Slipping the gun into the holster, Jake moved to the side letting the boy inside, "I know where they'll be meeting."  
The young boy continued speaking in Russian as Jake listened, "hm, alright. Thanks"  
Getting the memory stick with the information on it, he patted the kid on the head as he pulled out a few bills to give him, "here's your payment~"  
The kid seemed a bit surprised, but Jake just gave a small smirk, "Hey, fair is fair kid."  
Motioning to the door, Jake watched the kid leave with the money in hand. He quickly moved to close the door. As the door shut and was locked, Jake glanced at the memory stick in his hand. For the past month, Jake had been tracking the source of some recent BOW attacks in Asia. He was hoping to be able to put a stop to it. Luckily, the group he was hunting down was small enough to stay off the BSAA's radar. Jake definitely didn't want to run into those jarheads again.  
He found himself frowning at the thought of that Chris Redfield guy. The man who killed his father. Quite honestly, Jake didn't know what to think about it. He knew for a fact his father was a bastard of a man, yet he found himself to be angry at Chris.  
Jake quickly shrugged it off and returned to the current situation, "Time to find out where my new friends will be~"  
He pulled out his cell and plugged the memory stick into it. Uploading the information, he scrolled through scanning the words, "hm St Petersburg."  
Closing his phone, Jake scratched his shaved dirty blond head. He checked the watch on his wrist and rolled his eyes at the time. It would be a while before he would head out towards St Petersburg. Jake was a good eight hours away from the city.  
Sitting on the bed, Jake relax as he closed his eyes. He awaited for sleep to take him, but the cell vibrated in his pocket. Knowing who exactly it was, Jake couldn't help but get a small smirk as he pulled out the phone and read the text.

_Really? That would be great. It would be nice to see you again._  
_It feels like forever since we've spoken to each other._  
_I'll be in Moscow for the rest of the week._  
_Sherry_

Jake stared at the text for a while. The smirk he once had started to fade as he continued to read the text over and over again. The young man really had wanted to see her these past few months, but he felt it was...wrong. There was so much he had to do. He had to redeem himself. He had to help the world that his flesh and blood had tried so hard to crush. Some might say Jake owed the world nothing; though, he felt completely different about the subject. He felt like he owed it to those his father hurt. He owed it to Sherry. Learning so much from her example, Jake changed his selfish ways.  
Sighing to himself, Jake put the phone on the table next to the bed. He didn't bother to text back. The young man turned over and placed his head on the pillow. He needed some rest. It would be a long day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1: Mission in Moscow

here's chapter one c: hope everyone enjoys it~ I definitely am enjoying writing this. I am trying to write a chapter a day. Wish me luck!

* * *

Chapter 1  
Mission in Moscow

Placing her small hand on the holster of her gun, the young woman's faded blue eyes glanced over the scene. She was standing in an empty hallway as she watched. The young woman, only in her early twenties, pulled out her cell and recorded the scene with her camera.

As the conversation in the room continued, the young woman paid close attention to the things going on around her. She did not want to get caught. Nope, that would be very bad for her. She would prefer to have this not turn into a gunfight, _'Almost finished' _

Thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to record the men talking to each other in Russian. She was waiting for the phrase that would make all this sneaking about worth it. Hearing a noise towards the entrance of the hallway, the woman's head snapped

towards it. As her short light blond hair fluttered from the movement, she watched the entrance closely, _'Come on hurry up and say it'_  
She slightly squeezed her phone as she waited for the phrase. Hearing the phrase finally being said, the blond didn't wait around to see who was coming down the hallway. She moved quickly and quietly towards the window to the fire escape, "HEY! YOU! Stop!"

She could hear a man shout at her in Russian; however, the young blond ignored the shouts as she made it to the window and the fire escape. Quickly hopping down, she ran towards the motorcycle that was hidden. She ripped off the covering from the bike and hopped on. As she put the helmet on and started the bike, she could hear the men shouting behind her.

Without looking back, the woman sped off from the alleyway and towards the streets, "That was close."  
She gave a sigh of relief knowing her mission had been a success. As she drove down the busy streets of Moscow, she made her way towards the meeting point. She occasionally glanced at her mirror to make sure no one was following her, and so far it seemed things were ok. She gave a soft smile as she drove through the traffic of Moscow.  
_'6 months...feels shorter than that'_

As the moon rose higher into the night sky, the blond parked her bike at the corner of the street in front of the meeting point. Pulling the helmet off, she removed the memory card from her phone, "There we go"

_'Might as well check my messages'_  
As she glanced through her message box, her brow rose seeing a call from a familiar friend. She smiled brightly as she dialed her number in and listened to the phone ring, "Hello Claire? Its me!"

"Sherry! oh! I was worried when you didn't call me back."

The young blond, Sherry, just smiled and gave a faint nod, "I am sorry about that. I was in the middle of a mission. But don't worry, I am doing alright Claire."

"I am really happy to hear that Sherry."

Sherry glanced towards the building seeing her contact, "I have to go, but I wanted to let you know everything was alright."  
"Alright, I'll talk to you later ok?"

Sherry gave a faint nod, "Alright, and I'll make sure not to call you when you're sleeping"

The two women on the phone both gave a small laugh. Giving another nod, Sherry closed her phone. She did miss Claire, but Sherry knew for a fact the two would see one another soon. Afterall, Claire was one of Sherry's closest friends. The woman did save Sherry many times when she was a child.

A faint smile was on her face as she got off the bike and headed towards the store. She knocked on the door and an old man answered it. Pulling out her ID, she showed it to him, and he nodded letting her in, "Good Agent Birkin, your mission was a success I take it?"

It was her superior standing against the wall. Listening to him, Sherry nodded, "Yes Sir, I have the evidence."

She gave him the memory card with the information on it, "Everything that is needed will be there."

Her superior nodded and placed the card into a case, "Alright. Agent Birkin tomorrow morning you will be-"

"sir," Sherry interrupted him. She watched his brow raise, "Is it possible that I can stay in Moscow a little longer?"

She was expecting him to ask why, but her supieror did in fact already know the reason behind her words. He thought for a moment and spoke, "Your flight to Washington will depart Sunday at noon."

She nodded giving a small smile, "Yes Sir. Have a safe flight"

Giving a salute to her superior, Sherryturned towards the doorway. The woman couldn't hide her excitement. Why was she so excited? Well it had to do with a particular someone she hasn't seen in months.  
Pulling out her cell, Sherry quickly text a message to a certain someone.

_Jake, I completed my job in Moscow,_  
_Sherry._

Yes, Jake Mullen was in Russia. She knew for a fact he wasn't too far away from Moscow. Sherry had been keeping tabs on him the past few months. Its not like she was worried or anything; however, Sherry did miss her good friend. Afterall, they had been through so much together. Jake was one of Sherry's good friends. Though, Sherry wouldn't tell him that. He would think she was stalking him or something.

She laughed a little bit as her throughts raced. Not paying attention, Sherry swurved the bike away from a pedestrian, "Sorry!"  
She turned a bit red at the fact she almost ran someone over, 'Come on Sherry, pay attention.'  
Feeling her pocket vibrate, Sherry waited till she was at a stop light before answering. She quickly pulled the phone out and looked at the screen.

_I'm not too far from Moscow._  
_Maybe I'll drop by and see you Super Girl_  
_Jake_

Giving a bright smile from reading it, Sherry shoved her phone back into her pocket. It was hard for her to hold her excitement. Though Jake was a pain sometimes, he was a good guy. He had looked out for her, protected her, comforted her, and he had done so much.  
Feeling her heart skip for a moment, Sherry shook her head slightly putting the feeling away. They were just friends.  
Pulling her bike over, Sherry hopped off and headed towards the hotel building. She pulled out her cell texting a response.

_Really? That would be great. It would be nice to see you again._  
_It feels like forever since we've spoken to each other._  
_I'll be in Moscow for the rest of the week._  
_Sherry_

Hitting send, she entered the building and towards the stairs. It had been a long day, and she definitely needed some rest. As she walked up the stairs, she glanced over at her phone again and wondered if he would text back. Probably not, it was rather late. Exiting the stairway, she walked down the hall and entered her hotel room.

Placing the bike keys on the dresser, Sherry began to shed her heavy layer of clothing off. She sighed softly as she placed the clothes on a chair. Taking a seat on the bed, Sherry rested her head down, "hm...wonder if he likes coffee."


	3. Chapter 2: Gunfights in St PetersBurg

chapter 2~ I hope everyone enjoys it c:

* * *

Chapter 2  
Gunfights in St. Petersburg

Hearing the sounds of gun shots, Jake rolled his eyes, "So much for fucking being unnoticed."  
_God damnit_

Holding the gun tightly in his grasp, he ducked behind a concrete block. Jake closed his eyes as he thought of the situation. ok, so obviously the information the kid gave me was a set up. _Damn, they're smarter then I thought. Wonder how they knew I was coming._

Hearing voices, Jake snapped his eyes open as he turned to peek over the concrete block. In his view, he could see around three men talking, and two more behind them looking around. All except one had handguns, the other one had an automadic. None of them seemed to be wearing bullet proof vests, which did make this slightly more easier.

Glancing around, Jake thought of what to do. He was currently located in an office building, and more specifically the garage level of the builing. His destination was the 14th level, which had the information he needed.

Spotting the elevator and stairway, Jake smirked. He quickly dug into one of the jacket compartments and pulled out a granade. Pulling the pin out, Jake shouted as he tossed it at them, "Hope you guys like your present~"

Ducking down, Jake covered his eyes. As he did so, the granade went off unleashing a blinding white light filling the entire parking garage. Hearing the men shout in pain, Jake jumped out from his hiding spot and ran towards the elevator. He didn't waste one single second as he rushed inside and pressed the 13th floor button.

Taking a deep breath, Jake relaxed as he had his back to the side of the elevator. The feeling of his cell vibrate caused him to glance down. He debated answering it, but decided it was best to wait.

As the elevator reached towards the 13th floor, Jake opened the latch to a small passage. He jumped up and grabbed the sides of the elevetor roof as he climbed up and got onto the top of the elevator.

He quickly closed the door as he heard the elevator doors open and people shouting, "Too easy."

He pulled a crowbar from his bag and stood up ready to open the 14th floor elevator doors. Forcing them open, Jake hopped up and into the hallway. A movement flashed before his eyes, and the peircing blue eyed man quickly reacted to the attack.

Moving out of the way, Jake saw a security guard trying to hit him with a buton, "Nice try~ but not fast enough bud."

With lightning fast reflexes, Jake side stepped behind the guard. He smashed the handle of his pistol against the man's head. The guard's limp body smashed onto the floor, while Jake quickly made his way to the room he was looking for. Running down the hallways, Jake stopped at a corner and carefully glanced passed it. In his view, he could make out two more guards walking around.  
Moving back to be hidden once more, Jake took a steady breath. He jumped from his hidding place aiming his gun towards the guards; however, as he came from his hiding spot, the men were already down, "ok?"

He rose a brow as he looked for the source of what took them out. There was no one to be seen. Either I'm too good, or someone else did this.  
Walking towards the lifeless bodies, Jake raised a brow seeing what had done them in. Each guard had a cross bow bolt in their neck, "Guess I'm not the only one interested in what these guys are up to."

Checking out the hallway, Jake realized it was void of life. He glanced over spotting a particular interesting door. The door was labeled with the phrase "Employees only, keep out". Yup~ that was definitely the room he was looking for.

Slamming the door open, Jake glanced around the room with his hand on the trigger waiting for someone to appear in view. When the room was checked, Jake rushed to the computer screen at the end of the small room. As he messed with the computer looking for the information, an angry look formed on his face, "Shit! Its been wiped."

Slamming his fists on the keyboard, Jake heard movement at the doorway. He aimed his gun at the figure, "Is this what you're looking for?"

An all too familiar voice rang in his ears. Before him, an asian woman stood. She had jet black chopped hair that rested at her chin level. She was dressed in a blood red blouse with black leather pants.  
The woman holding a crossbow didn't bother to aim it at Jake. She wasn't threatened by him one bit. She just smirked at his reaction, "Didn't expect to see you her lady."

Jake stated in a very threatening tone. He did not like seeing her hear one bit. The last time he saw her was when she placed in in the research lab, and did experiments on him. Yes, he definitely did not like seeing her.

She placed a hand slightly up showing she wasn't going to shoot him, "calm down rookie. You're confusing me with someone else."

Jake didn't move his aim from her, "Is that right? Then would you mind explaining before I decide to shoot?"

She just gave a smirk, "My name is Ada Wong, and I have here what you're looking for."

In her grasp, the woman held a memory card in her hand. She waved it around slightly as she watched his focus change from her to it, "I'm going to give it to you~"

"And Why should I trust you?"

Ada just smirked a bit as she let out a small laugh, "Because I was the one who made sure you got here safely. Didn't you figure out that the information you got about this place was intentionally given to you?"

Jake hesitated for a moment before lowing his gun, "Yeah, of course I knew."

Ada crossed her arms slightly as she watched Jake lower his gun. He gave a nod to her as he watched the asian woman carefully, "Good~ glad to see you're not completely clueless."

The last time Jake saw this woman, well it wasn't that great, but he could tell there was something differnet about her, "There we go. Sorry about the imposter, she just loved to cause trouble."

Tossing him the memory card, Ada turned towards the doorway. She gave a devious smirk, "Best of luck rookie, you'll need it."

Without another word, she ran out of the room and down the hallway. Jake quickly moved as he shoved the memory card into his pocket. By the time he reached the hallway, Ada was already gone, "What is with that lady?"

Just as Jake muttered that, he could hear the sounds of footsteps in the hallway. Men turned the corner of a hallway and started to shoot at him, "shit."

Jake didn't wait around to say hello. He dashed down the direction Ada ran off to. Just as he turned the corner, Jake swung his gun back towards the men and shot at one of them. The shot man fell down causing another one to trip.  
Jake just smirked as he heard them trip over one another. He continued running down the hallway. As he ran, something caught his attention by a window. A steel wire with a steel pole, which had hand grips, was connected from the next building over to this one. A note was stuck to it. Rushing to it, Jake raised a brow.

_Thought you could use some help Rookie~_

He stared at the note for a moment confused, but he decided it was best not to question a quick getaway. Grabbing the handles, Jake jumped from the building allowing himself to zipline towards the next door warehouse building.  
-

_Maybe we could get coffee today or tomorrow?_  
_I know this really great coffee shop in Moscow._  
_I'll text you the address._  
_Sherry_

Walking through a crowded sidewalk, Jake softly smiled as he read the message. Coffee sounded great, and he did like the idea of taking a break after the months of hunting and killing BOWs. It would be nice to sit down and have some coffee with a good friend of his.  
Digging into his pocket, Jake looked down at the memory card in his hand. He placed it back into his pocket deciding he would check it later. Jake returned his attention to the phone as he texted Sherry back.

_Yeah, coffee is good. I'll see you tomorrow._  
_Jake_

Sending the text, Jake returned the phone to his pocket. It was going to be a long drive to Moscow, but it would be worth it. Heading to the parking garage, Jake went to fetch his truck for the long drive.


	4. Chapter 3: New Job

Sorry about the wait~ The chapter isn't that long, but I hope everyone enjoys it c:

* * *

Chapter 3  
The New Job

Ziplining down from the office building, Ada Wong landed gracefully onto the next door abandoned building. She glanced back towards the buiding and smirked. "hm~"

Patting the dirt from her leather pants, Ada started to disarm her crossbow as she walked towards the stairway door. She pushed the door open and started to walk down the stairs. As he did so, something in her pocket started to ring. Ada pulled out a small clear cube. She pressed a button and it opened up showing a video call, "Did things go well?"

A man's voice came from the cube, and Ada just gave a faint nod, "Of course. It was too easy. Are you sure they're as dangerous as you said?"

Ada laughed a little as she spoke. This was all too easy. She was questioning why this man had paid her so much for this, "Oh yes. They are."

The asain woman's brow raised slightly as she heard this, "oh? How so?"

The man was silent for a moment, before he finally spoke again, "Trust me, when I say its best not to leave them alone."  
"oh? Is that right~ hm." She wasn't all that convinced by his words; however, her current client was paying a LOT of money for rather easy information gathering, "Oh and one more thing."

Ada glanced back down at the cube as she walked down the stairs and towards the first floor, "Did you give the information to Mr. Muller?"

"Yes I did, but why only the information concerning their reasons for being in Moscow?"

There was more useful information than that. Ada wasn't quite sure her client was interested in Jake Muller, but she had a few guesses. She figured it was the blood he had, but Ada had a gut feeling that the reason wasn't that quite obvious, "Good, and why not check yourself?"

Ada smirked. Of course she was going to check for herself, good to know her client knew what kind of woman she was, "Why don't you just tell me yourself?"

She gave a playful tone to her question, but all she recieved was silence, "I'll send you your next assignment"  
Ada gave a sigh of annoyance and disappointment, but she figured he wouldn't tell her. Can't blame a girl for trying though~  
_Alright~ Let me see what this is all about._

Plugging the memory card into the cube, Ada scrolled through the information looking for the bit she was told to give to Mr. Muller. As she glanced through it, she gave a smirk, "oh? this is rather interesting. Wonder why he's so interested in those two~"  
Clicking send, she transfered the information to her client. Ada closed the cube and placed it back into her pocket.

* * *

_Yeah, coffee is good. I'll see you tomorrow._  
_Jake_

Smiling brighty as she read it, Sherry sat alone at a cafe enjoying a lovely breakfast. Dressed in a comfortable set of clothes, she relaxed in her chair. The coffee cup in front of her was steaming with hot cocoa.

_I'm so excited. Its been forever. I wonder what we'll talk about. I hope he's been ok. Hopefully nothing bad has happened._

A lot of thoughts raced through Sherry's mind. Taking a sip of her coffee, Ms. Birkin quickly texted to location of the cafe to Jake. She clicked send hearing a beep from her phone, "oh! Must be Claire."

Answering the cell, Sherry smiled hearing a familiar voice, "Hi Sherry, having fun in Russia?"

Claire's voice seemed a bit tired, but Sherry could tell her friend was happy to talk with her, "yes! Its so beautiful here. Moscow is so much fun."

"That's great to hear. Also, I've been wondering. How are things going with Jake? Are you seeing him soon?"

Sherry almost laughed. OH jeeze, Claire definitely could read Sherry like a book. Then again, the last time they spoke Sherry had mentioned Jake, and most likely Sherry sounded excited.

"He is well, I'm going to have coffee with him either today or tomorrow."

Yup, Sherry sounded way too excited. Claire just giggled, "That's fantastic Sherry! Having someone you really like is such a lovely thing."

Sherry turned a bit red, "C-Claire. I told you, we're just friends."

Claire laughed, "Did I say otherwise?"

Sherry was silent for a moment, before she spoke again, "Is it that obvious?"

"Don't worry. Its not that bad. I'm just good at guessing these sorts of things"

Sherry scoffed a little bit._ Not well enough to figure out Leon._  
"What was that?" Claire asked not quite catching what the scoff meant.  
"oh, nothing." Sherry glanced at her wrist watch and smiled.

"So Claire how are things?"  
Sherry and Claire drifted into conversation as the morning went on.


End file.
